


Esoterica

by mabelsguidetolove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Mushy, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, POV First Person, Self-Doubt, Sibling Incest, Twincest, dipper's a big ol' nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelsguidetolove/pseuds/mabelsguidetolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still feel the glitter embedded in my skin." Dipper reflects after a late night taste of forbidden romance. Short drabble, 1st person point-of-view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esoterica

> _**2:40 a.m.** _

I still feel the glitter embedded in my skin. 

It's not a lot, and the particles are very fine. But it's definitely enough of a nuisance to bother me. 

Or maybe it's not the glitter I feel. Maybe it's the memory of her soft lips, her gentle fingerprints tiptoeing across me, or her warmth emanating from behind me. 

_~~Or maybe this is how the flames of hell feel.~~ _

> _**2:43 a.m.** _

I'd wanted to be with her for so, so long, you know. 

It started after we turned thirteen. That first summer in Gravity Falls, the wonder and the trauma that we experienced... It must have affected me in some way, because ever since then, I've been completely, irrevocably enamored with her. 

Maybe because I'd been faced with the thought of losing her. Maybe because everything we'd seen, everything we'd learned, we learned together. It's even possible that I've always felt this way. 

_Maybe._

> _**2:47 a.m.** _

I know it's wrong. We both do. 

It's not that I'm embarrassed to love her, and I'm somewhat confident she's not embarrassed to love me. 

But it's _wrong._  

> _**2:50 a.m.** _

She's so fucking beautiful. Ethereal. And right now, peaceful. 

Her eyes are closed, shut tight, a thick rim of lashes and rounded lids the only evidence they even exist. Her nose, the same as mine-- less ruddy, less stopped up. But the same. And her mouth, oh man, her mouth. I swear, there's not a sight more beautiful than her soft, pink, cherry-flavored lips, pursed lightly, cushioned by her plush, rosy cheeks and a softly pointed chin. The tendrils of perfumed brown locks surrounding her barely conceal her breast. 

And I feel so damn lucky that she's holding me right now. 

> _**2:52 a.m.** _

She knew I liked her, didn't she? 

Of course she did. During innocent times, like the night we'd watched The Babysitters Club on netflix for the third time in a month. And during less innocent times, like that night we'd snuck out of the house to go to a party and ended up holding hands in a nearby alley, drinking ourselves sick. And in between were all the awkward glances, the accidental touches, the inappropriate thoughts... 

I guess this isn't our first tryst, when it comes down to it. 

> _**2:54 a.m.** _

I just heard her murmur in her sleep. It may have been wishful thinking, but I think she said 'I love you'. 

_... Yeah, right._

> **_2:57 a.m._ **

Was she even ready to do something like this? Hell, was _I?_

Our exchanges were almost wordless, decided entirely by non-verbal cues. A raise of a brow, a bite of the lip. And before we knew it, they escalated to tight embraces and hushed moans and whimpers of desperation and longing. 

Perhaps the absence of words just wasn't fair. 

> **_3:13 a.m._ **

I still feel the glitter embedded in my skin. 

It's not a lot, and the particles are very fine. But it's definitely, _definitely_ enough of a nuisance to bother me.


End file.
